Drabbles
by Rawr I'm a Taco
Summary: This is just drabbles that I write for a weekly contest. They have 100 to 500 words, though most have 100. I'll be posting more each week. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello, welcome to my entries in the Weekly Drabble Contest. This is a contest on the Website Third Floor Corridor. The URL is in my profile.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Today, Master made me eat a Muggle. It tasted horrible. I hate eating them. I will not tell that to Master, though. The Muggle was killed by Master's newest follower, Severus Snape. Snape is still in Hogwarts, though. Why would Master let a student join? Snape isn't even Pureblood! I wish to leave, but Master will not let me out of his sight. Ever since he split his soul and placed part in me, he has put me under lock and key. I would never be able to leave, though. A Familiar may never leave their master. I smell a rat. Rats taste good. But I don't have an appetite because of the STUPID Muggle I was forced to eat. I don't like Muggles, I don't like Mudbloods, I don't like Half-bloods, I don't like Purebloods, I don't like HUMANS! Except Parslemouths. And even then I like very few. I liked Salazar Slytherin, my first Master, but then he had to go and get himself attached to a stupid Basilisk and forget all about me. Then he went and got himself killed when he was trying to kill that idiot, Godric Gryffindor. He was stupid anyways. Never send a filthy human to do a snake's job. I live to kill. I live to do my Master's bidding. Except eat the Muggles. All humans taste terrible though. But maybe I could eat Master. That would free me. No, that's a stupid idea. I might as well throw myself off of a cliff. That's a stupid idea too. I would never have the joy of seeing my Master's death. Oh no. Someone's coming. If they find this, I'll be cat chow. Well, bye.

Eagerly awaiting my Master's demise,

Nagini

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, did you like it? R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>I look through the stores in Diagon Alley, looking for the perfect Christmas gift for my husband. I wonder what he wants, but can't think of anything. He said he didn't need anything, that the son, his heir, that would soon be born was gift enough, but I still can't help looking for something to give to him. Finally, something catches my eye. It is a golden pocket watch. I walk into the small jewelry store and ask the price. It costs two-hundred galleons. I pay for it and walk out, hoping that Lucius will like his new pocket watch.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, did you like it? R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>The end was coming. I gasped for air as I drew nearer to the finish line. I knew I would not make it, but I had to try. I kept pressing onward, no matter how tired I was, I had to keep going. I glanced back for a second, and I saw them coming. They were not tired. They were not gasping for air. They were not in a race. But I was. This was not just any race. It was not a race to the finish. It was a race to survive. And I was not going to win.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, did you like it? R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>She ran. She could hear the beast slithering behind her. She knew she couldn't look back without being killed instantly. There! A lake. Maybe the beast could not swim. She would soon find out. She dove into the water, and immediately started swimming. She heard a splash behind her, and knew that she had been wrong. Finally, she looked back and saw the big yellow eyes under the water. She froze how she was, and sank, down to the bottom of the lake. Petrified. Hidden from all by the black waves. Never to be found until the end of eternity.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, did you like it? R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>I looked forward, startled by the sight in front of my face. It was my husband and my best friend locked in an embrace.<p>

I don't know why, but I just stood there, until I heard it. There was a resounding slap, and then a screech, "Why the hell did you just do that? You're married! And to my best friend at that!"

Ron looked at me, then back at Padma. "Because I love you. And people do crazy things when they're in love."

He never loved me. And then he walked away, leaving both Padma and me frozen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, did you like it? R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>She had to find it. Find where it came from. She let her heart guide her. She knew it was close. She kept running, hoping to see it soon. But it was nowhere. She could not see it. She kept following, humming a quiet tune under her breath. She would find it. She knew in her heart of hearts that she would find it. She followed her heart, hoping to be lead to it. As each second passed, it would grow fainter. She kept searching, until she finally found it. The source of the intoxicating scent. She found the muffin.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, did you like it? R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>He walked around the small town of Godric's Hollow, heading to the graveyard. He opened the small gate, looking for the grave. He felt a tear slip from his eyes, but he quickly wiped it away. It was Christmas, and people are supposed to be happy on Christmas, but how could one be happy when they had to spend Christmas alone for sixteen years? He found the grave, and looked at the engraving on the tombstone, "Here lies Lily Potter, beloved mother, wife and friend.". Yes, Lily was loved by many, but no person loved her more than Severus Snape.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, did you like it? R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>"Expecto Patronum." She said, thinking of a happy memory. Her memory was that of when she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. A thin mist came out of her wand. The memory was not good enough.<p>

She thought of first seeing the Hogwarts train. "Expecto Patronum." She said again. More mist, a little bit thicker this time, came out of her wand.

She thought of when Harry and Ron saved her from the troll in first year. "Expecto Patronum." The mist gained more thickness, but still stayed a mist.

She thought of when she, Harry, and Ron had gone searching for the Sorcerer's Stone, and how proud she had been of the boys. "Expecto Patronum." Again, it was still a mist, but thicker. It seemed with every memory, it gained thickness.

She thought of last year, when Viktor Krum had asked her to the Yule Ball. "Expecto Patronum." she said. Now the mist was very thick, almost a solid shape.

She thought of the Yule Ball, dancing with Viktor Krum, and her first kiss with him. "Expecto Patronum!" she shouted. This time, a magnificent silver otter burst forth from her wand. She smiled, for she had finally found the right memory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, did you like it? R&R


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Many Death Eaters had secrets. Lucius and Narcissa were two of those Death Eaters. They had a secret not even Draco knew. Only one living person other than themselves knew this secret. They had a daughter. They had given her up when she was a baby, to keep her from becoming a Death Eater. Their daughter looked like them, but she also looked like her adopted family. Gray eyes, platinum blonde hair, and the trademark Malfoy smirk. Yet nobody noticed how much she looked like her older brother. And now, Luna was in their cellar, kidnapped from her adopted father.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, did you like it? R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Draco looked around the ruined castle, searching for a face in the crowd. He saw people picking up rubble and crying over the bodies of loved ones. His heart tore, knowing that he had been on the side that killed most of these people. He finally found the face he was looking for, and he walked over.<p>

"Potter, err… Harry. Thank you. For saving my life. I know you didn't have to. I didn't deserve it."

Harry smiled at him and shook his hand, and he new it was the start of a friendship that should have started years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, did you like it? R&R


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>She looked around the empty room, noting the plain, bare walls. She imagined the room with the colors red and gold, for Gryffindor. There would be a crib pressed in the corner of the room, and of course a changing station beside it. There would be a mobile above the bed, a quidditch mobile. She could tell by how much he moved inside of her that her child would be very active. She kept imagining things until she heard a voice.<p>

"Molly dear, are you sure you want to buy this house?" her husband asked.

"Yes, Arthur. This is home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Did you like it? R&R


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was a Pureblood, and Purebloods were better than everyone. That was what he was taught. But as he grew, and met the Muggleborn, Hermione Granger, he realized his parents were wrong. Growing up, his parents had told him that Mudbloods and Blood Traitors were the dirt under a Pureblood's feet, that they were weak. But his parents were wrong. Hermione Granger proved that. She was strong, independent, and powerful. She was kind, generous, and caring. She fought for what she thought was right. She was an equal. That was Draco Malfoy's belief. And nothing, nobody, would change that.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Did you like it? R&R


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief, Draco Malfoy was not gay. He was not in love with Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley. He was not in a love triangle with Crabbe and Goyle. He never had sex with Blaise Zabini or Theodore Nott. No, the self-proclaimed Slytherin Prince was completely straight. He was also utterly and completely in love with a girl at Hogwarts.<p>

The girl in question had no clue about his feelings for her, but reciprocated them, though he did not know that. Hermione Granger loved Draco Malfoy unconditionally, despite how he had treated her in years past. Draco Malfoy loved Hermione Granger unconditionally, despite her being a Muggle-born. The fact that Draco's father and Hermione's friends would not approve just made them want each other more.

Someday, Draco knew, he would muster up what little courage he had and let the beautiful bookworm know how he felt. Because if he didn't do it soon, he wouldn't get the chance.

Hermione wanted Draco to know how she felt, but was scared he would laugh in her face. Maybe someday she would gain enough confidence to tell him.

Let us hope that day comes soon, otherwise, they are going to implode.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Did you like it? R&R


End file.
